Twins by time, meddling, and power
by 1eragon33
Summary: Maddie is Lily, Jack is James and this all possible thanks to a certain time ghost. Harry and Danny fifth year adventure. May Hogwarts still stand after this wizard halfa Duo is done with it. Big thanks to Assasin8, with out you this would be a mess and a half.
1. Prolog Shifting Time, Shifting Place

**AN I put the two Prologs together so it would make more sence  
**

* * *

_Two dark threats on the rise_

_One born from hate and malevolence, another from the hunger for power_

_The chosen two born as seven month dies_

_Born in two places by the same two people who have face death trice and came out alive_

_Two powers, two hopes bond together by fate and time_

Clockwork smirked as the prophecy was made as he watched, It seems to him that the next few years are going to be very busy. Now to search for the proper way to do this.

**DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP**

Madeline Fenton is a young woman who loves her husband Jack, (even though they don't always get along), but they were not always known by those names. They used to be known as Lily and James Potter. For thirteen years, their son Harry has dealt with the thought that his parents were dead, but they were NOT dead, in fact, quite the opposite. Harry also has an older sister and a semi-twin brother (born at the exact same time by the same parents [genetically people], but one was born in England while the other was born in America [time travel, gotta love it]), but all of this was unknown to the young boy, until last school year, at Hogworts, when the man he **thought **killed his parents came back to life. Now the biggest thought on his mind is **HOW?**

_**Fourteen years ago, Halloween; Godrgic's Hollow, England**_

Clockwork's POV

"James, James, JAMES GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" A young redheaded witch known to be Lily Potter yelled at her childish husband. I sighed as my body changed once again this time into an old man.

I turned around to look at the two children that came with me, children who are already going to die. The ten-year-old girl with emerald green eyes and fire-red hair, her name is Madeline Parker she was going to die in two days time in her own timeline from cancer but now she will die in a couple of hours. The young girl stares at me, eyes glowing with an inner fire, she knows want is going on and she still wishes to do this, she told me earlier that she would rather die in the place of a mother, then to live a little longer and they both die. I smirked because of this sacrifice she will not pass on her sprit will put the body of what would have been a stillborn daughter, she will become Jasmine Lilith Fenton (Potter).

I turned to the boy and felt my expression darken, the boy's name is Jack Fenton, he would have died from a simple case of wrong place, wrong time. He would have been shot in the head by a thief escaping from a bank he just robbed, but the boy knew he was needed in this timeline and he wanted to escape his life, he was abused by his parents something I needed to fix. The same thing that will happen to the girl's soul will happen to his, just to another child without a soul (that is what a stillborn child is, a child born without a soul).

I turned to the one-year-old messy black-haired, emerald-eyed boy looking with curiosity at his arguing parents. My expression sadden this young boy will not see his parents again for nearly fourteen years and spend most of this time thinking they were dead. I turned to face the two kids behind me again, and calmly state, "Are you two ready for this?"

They turn toward my voice as one. The boy, Jack, simply nods yes. The girl stares at me in the eyes making me shiver at their inner fire [eyes are the windows to soul and for a ghost it is doubly so], and says "I have been ready for months now, Mister Clockwork."

I nodded my head and say "but first." I then consecrate on the waves of time around the two children to age them 'til they matched the two adults below us. The boy was a simple mater the girl on the other hand was more difficult because I had to make sure the cancer did not age as well so she did not die as she aged. When I finished we had to set of adults that look like twins. We then phased though the walls to wait 'til it was time.

**DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP**

**_Fourteen years ago, Halloween; Amity park, America_**

Lily/ Maddie's POV

I look at the clock and read 12:01 PM, thirty-eight minutes until the event that changed the life of every Lily Potter in the time-stream, and eighteen years, three months and five days in the past for my husband and me. I looked at him, he become so depressed after Clockwork bond our magic, he made himself feel better by eating sweets. I personally think that his depression is excusable but not his way of dealing with it, he has gain more weight in the past month then in the entree time we excited as Lily and James. The disguises that Clockwork made for us work very well they don't on each other but to anyone else we look completely different, not that we needed it anymore not with my outfit choice and James's weight gain.

I sigh today is the day my life changed forever. Today is the day my little boy in England losses his parents. A single tear sides down my cheek as my memories consume me.

_Flashback_

_I was in the family room with James and my baby boy Harry. James and I were entertaining Harry with a spell that produced bubbles that changed colors in the air, and Harry was giggling like crazy and kept trying to bat them out of the air. Then all of the sudden the mansion jerked with an explosion of power. This cause the color to drain out of both our faces, while Harry stopped playing and looked oddly at us like " why you stop?"._

_James turned to face me, eyes glistening with pure fear and choked out, "Lily take Harry and run to the emergency fireplace, I will try to hold them back as long as possible."_

_I didn't need to be told twice, I ran to Harry and picked him up in one smooth motion, and just kept running deeper into the Mansion, towards our back-up plan that Dumbledore installed. It was a Fireplace in the middle of the mansion hidden by spells so that only James or I can use it, it automaticly sends the person or people to Hogwarts when used. Right, Right, Left though the maze of hallways I ran, Harry stirs and starts to whimper, but I didn't care at the moment, I can clam him down later when we are safe from that crazy madman._

_I turn left at the next intersection and skitted to a stop as my blood ran cold, up ahead exactly as described, by the few people on our side who has seen him and live, was Voldemort. I turned around and ran back in the hope of avoiding him but it was to late he saw me. I ran just ran in the maze of hallways getting myself lost in the process, but I didn't care all I wanted was to get as far as possible from _**_them. _**_I scanned the side rooms in the hope of finding a place to defend my family, and then I saw it a room with a ton of extra furniture. I quickly ran in and with a quick series of spell casting, move the furniture to my advantage. I then hid Harry in an alcove I made, and not a moment to soon as Voldemort blasted into the room. The next few minutes where a blur of spell casting and avoiding them, but I was put into a corner rather quickly._

_"Now Lily just give up it is hopeless you will tell me where your son is, and you will let me kill him and be greatful I don't kill you to."_

_"No never you crazy fruitloop as long as I breath and my Heart beats I will protect my child with every fiber of my being. There is no way I will let you kill my child."_

_"You insufferable woman, now you say there while I search." When he turned his back I cast a Stunning spell at his head, in the hope of stopping him. He cast a shield spell and turned around murder in his slit pupiled eyes. "Now that was the wrong move." He raised his wand and I closed my eyes to wait for death but it never came._

_After a few minutes, I slowly opened my eyes and when I did I slide down the wall to the floor. Floating as if frozen was the killing curse. I looked down at myself and saw something I never saw before it looked like a Stop watch with the letter CW in the center of it. I heard a small cough above me and I looked up. I felt my jaw drop, above me flouting in the air were two spirits or I think they are spirits. One was middle aged with green skin, and a purple cloke that wouldn't look out of place in the wizarding world, the second was a young woman wearing exactly what I was including the new necklace I have, one thing that was different she wearing a second necklace, another was that she was see-though and floating on her own._

_The purple-cloaked spirit nodded to the young woman and she flouted down next to me. Then she took of her second necklace and handed it to me, and when she did she regained her color and landed on the floor with a soft thump. She then held out the necklace she took off while saying "take it." I did but I stared at her in stunned silence until she told me to put it on, and when I did I felt this cold tingling feeling spreading from it, as I watched my skin lost its color and become translucent._

_From above me the purple-cloaked spirt said to flout up to him. When I did the woman took my place against the wall. I was about to ask why, but when he lifted his staff like a wand I just watched. The spirit Yelled _**_TIME IN_****_._**

_When he said this time started moving again, the Killing Curse shot forward and hit the girl in my place. She feel to the floor dead, but there was a white Halo around her that the Purple-cloke spirit moved with his staff and brought to my son and wrapped it around him. When he did this my motherly ergs told me he is now safe from harm. Then the Spirit Said_**_TIME OUT_****_, _**_and things froze again._

_He turned around to look at me and said very clearly "Come with me." and he flouted though the wall._

_I followed him outside though the wall. when we got outside I saw James flouting, I put on the speed to reach him and when I did I kissed him. When we came up for air the spirit was looking at us._

_"Now Lilith and James you must have questions please ask away," I am momentary stunned that he know my full name, but then again he has just stopped time again._

_"Yes we do. First is who are you and what are you. Second why did you save us." I stated James letting me do the talk sense I have a better handle on things like this_

_"Well the answers to both question are rather simple. For who and what I am. I am Clockwork ghost of Time, father of Seers, and the crater of Time Turners. The second is better to be left for later for there is a lot to do still and I may control time but we must get going, but first for your new path you need more knowledge of ghosts and science"_

_"Well how are you going to do that?" I asked confused_

_"Like this" he said a he lowered his staff at us. It started to glow and we got the feeling of something flowing into our mind. Images, words, plans flashed in our minds and left us confused and with a MAJOR headache. "Now lets get going you two must be de-aged and live in your new timeline."_

_End flashback_

A scream of pure pain and fear brings me sharply out of my memories. I ran towards the sound James not far behind me. We found that the screams and crying were coming from our son Danny, born on the same day as Harry and at the same time as him, we knew there was a special connection between the two of them, but now we know how special.

Danny was holding on to his hand like his life depended on it, and on his hand like it had been cut there was a scar in the shape of a bolt of Lighting. James and I looked at one another, Clockwork told us about connection at Danny's birth to "bind his magic til the time is right," he said if anything major happens to one or the other it happens to both boys. This means the killing curse has just rebounded onto it's caster.

James and I couldn't help but grin as we try to calm our son.

**HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP**

**_Nine months and five days ago, Hogwarts, Divination tower_**

**No POV**

A young teenage boy about fourteen years old sat in a room with a bunch of other teens. The room itself seemed heavy on the incense and other perfumes and was doing a good job making the fourteen year old boy sleepy. As he drifted he heard voices.

**Come on Danny are you not curious on what is on the other side?**he heard as his eyes began to droop.

**I don't know Sam it doesn't seem safe. **He heard a new voice this time, as his eyes seem to give up the fight for a lost cause and close in slumber.

**Come on Danny you know you want to.**The young teen on the other side of world seems to dreaming of what happening between this group of friends. He sees a teenage girl around his age, with Black hair, purple eyes and wearing a black T with a purple design, a black mini-skirt, and combat boots. As the head of the person turns he catches the sight of another teen. This one was of African origin with a red hat, a yellow sweeter, Green pants, and tennis shoes.

**Okay I will do it just let me get a HAZMAT suit.**he see a hand grabbing a black and white suit, and walking with it to a big hole in the wall covered in metal.

**Wait let me take a picture of you in front of the portal****, **The movement stops

**Click. ****Now put it on so you can go in****.**

**okay. **he sees the hands un-zip the suit and put it over the clothes he was wearing.

**Wait lets take that sticker off, no need to scare the ghosts.**he sees the famale who he thinks is Sam grab something and rip it of. **eww, the glue is still there, wait I have an idea. Hey Tuck do you have a Black permenent marker.**

**Ya I do you want to borrow it?**

**Yes, pass it over here**

**okay here. **he sees a marker with a black cap fly thew the air. **Just give it back okay. ****he sees the marker caugtht by the girl.**

**Thanks Tuck.**He watches the girl un-cap the marker and draw on the suit til the left over glue became a design of P inside a D. **Here, Tuck have it back.**

**Thanks Sam**

**Now hurry up Danny we want to know want it is like in there.**Unknown to everyone in the room the teen was asleep in a blue swirling portal had appeared and coming out of it was a ghost known as Clockwork. The ghost looks down at the sleeping teen and says "hello Harry" He looks at the sun "hem, I appear to be early, no matter just makes it easier to get this right."

In the dreamscape The Dreamer and the boy were heading into the dark hole. the boy trips over a wire and catches himself on the wall they feel their finger fall in. They lift their hand to revile an ON button. **Oh No.**then the boys run towards the entrance but it was to late. the last thing he saw and heard before thrown out of the dream by pain was green light and the name Danny yelled by worried friends.

**_"Time out"_**Yelled Clockwork as the teen named Harry was thrown out of the dream with a series of screams and arcing green energy. Time stopped as his power flowed though his staff. Clockwork floated down to look at the teen in pain.

"Not yet Harry you are not ready but really nether is your brother but he needs to get his powers before you do." Clockwork touched the lighting shaped Scar on his forehead as he did he got a look of intense construction. The green energy seemed to be put back inside of the teen. "That should hold it til it is time, bye for now Harry I will see you again." He summoned another portal but before he went though he Yelled **_"Time In"_**

* * *

***AN* The two paths for the First Chapter are up to vote on. **

**1) When Lily and James are allowed by Clockwork to go back to Londen they go and scerw anyone else [in this path they don't know that Danny and soon to be Harry are Half-ghost] one chapter for intro and a lot of time jumps**

**2) when Lily and James are allowed by Clockwork to go back to Londen they plan things out and try to make sure they don't panic everyone in the Order of the Phoenix and Harry, and Lily and James always knew Danny was Half-Ghost but had to act like they didn't.[in this one Harry first see his living parents from under the cloke.] Two to three chapter arc to get the intro out of the way, with more details then the first option**

**State your idea for Harry's Ghost-form Costume of you don't you would have to live with mine. if you do state i WILL think about it but it IS my story so i get the fanal say.**

**My idea is this an HAZMAT suit like his "Twin" but colors will be way differnt**

**Body- Ruby Red**

**Gloves, Boots, Belt, and Symbol- Gold**

**Symbol- The HP Symbol from the movies and if you don't know want that is u need to get a gibbs to the back of the head**


	2. Past Lives & Hidden Truths

**Danny **noises

_Danny _thoughts

* * *

**_Amity park June 4th_**

Danny's POV

**Briiiiiiiiiiiing Briiiiiiiiiing Briiiiiiiiiiing**

Finally at the end of day, the bell rang for the last time of the school year. As it rang, everyone ran to leave the building, not even waiting for the bell to stop. I stayed behind waiting for my best friends. A few seconds later, they walked down the hall together. They had a different class than me, so they went together to avoid being bullied.

"Hey Sam, Hey Tucker! How's it going today?" I cried out happily. And why wouldn't I be? One, it was the last day of school, and two, I hadn't seen any ghosts besides the Box Ghost all day long.

"Hey Danny!" they cried out to me with renewed vigor. They ran towards me, and stopped just before they crashed into me.

Sam looked at me and asked,"So, how has your day been so far? Any ghost problems?"

I replied easily with, "No, none at all! Funny how the last day of school has no ghosts except The Box Ghost, but every other day we might have five different ghosts attacking."

We all shared a laugh at this as we begin to walk outside the building. As we walked Tucker turned around and started walking backwards and asked "Hey guys do you want to hang out at Nasty Burger later?"

"I do but I have to drop of The Box Ghost. Maybe in a few hours after a quick patrol?" I replied with a slightly bored tone.

Sam looked at me and sighed "Okay Danny, just be quick we don't know when we get another chance to relax."

I gave a quick wave before I ran off to the nearest alley. I hid behind a dumpster and did a quick check around the area to make sure no one was there. After that, I summoned the cool pale-blue ring that transformed me to my alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Then, I flew up into the air, thoroughly enjoying it as I headed towards my house, and the Ghost Zone portal inside it. When I reached it I quickly phased into my bedroom and turned back into Fenton. I went to my door and put my ear against it, to listen for my parents. I didn't hear anything but the normal noises of the house. I opened the door and started down to the lab. As I walked down the staircase to the lab, I heard the voices of my parents coming up. I was about to turn around and head back up to the main part of the house to avoid awkward questions, but I stopped to listen closely when heard something odd.

"James please pass the socket wench." I heard my mom say.

"Okay just let me get it," I heard rummaging and the distinctive noise of metal hitting metal, "Aha, Here it is, here you go Lily."

Now, this had me confused because, it sounded like my parents, but at the same time not like them. And just who were Lily and James? I was really getting worried now. What if my parents have been replaced by ghosts, and were just waiting for the chance to destroy me? Or what if their memories had been altered by a ghost, and they thought they were Lily and James people? What if they'd forgotten all about Jazz and me? _Okay get a hold of yourself, Fenton there is no need to jump to conclusions_, but further musing was stopped by my "dad's" next comment.

"Lily, I'm worried about Harry. I mean he's had to grow up without us there, and spent all this time thinking we were dead… Oh, why did Clockwork tell us to stay away from him?" I heard my dad just who was this "Harry" he was talking about? It sounded like a person, and just HOW do my parents know Clockwork, because is he not that time ghost that messed with me last month when I was going to cheat on the C.A.T test, which would've led to a series of events that lead to the destruction of the whole world. I shivered at the thought of my dark future self. I barely made it in time to defeat him, and even then if it hadn't been for Clockwork's intervention, I would have lost all of them. I still had nightmares about it. I listened closer for more info, and I wasn't disappointed.

"James, I told you, Clockwork told me that for everything to go as it should, we needed to replace the ones that gave their lives for us in the Time-stream, or the prophecy would be unfilled. Though, I still don't know why having two more kids is so important. Wait a minute… Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I just figured it out! I know why, and it has to do with… Wait, what was that?" I heard it too, it sounded like the front door opening and closing, panicking I quickly turned invisible/intangible and just in time too as my parents came up the stairs.

I decided to take advantage of their leaving to go down to the lab and quickly empty the Fenton Thermos. I transformed into my Phantom form and flew invisible and intangible out of the house. I decided to leave my unanswered questions til I was done with my patrol, when I had my friends help.

**DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP**

**_Nasty Burger 30 minutes later_**

Danny's POV

After my patrol, I angled my flight path towards our favorite hangout, the Nasty Burger. I really wanted to talk with my friends about what I found out at Fenton Works. Maybe they could help with all the random questions on the edge of my mind. _Okay Fenton, let's get the facts straight before I arrive. I've learned that, one, my parents are not who they say they are. Two, Clockwork has something to do with it. And three, there's someone out there named Harry that's important to them, _I thought to myself. In a few minutes I had arrived at the diner. I quickly flew to the back and hid behind the dumpster before changing back to my human-self. I ran to the front of the building and walked in, silently hoping that my friends were already there. But, I found I shouldn't have worried, as I saw my friends, Sam and Tucker, wave me over.

"Hey Danny! Over here!" I heard both of them call out to me.

I quickly ran to them and sat down at the table. "Hey Sam, Hey Tuck, How long have you been waiting?" I asked them.

"Not long," Sam replied "So how was the patrol?"

"Fine," I said, but something about what was going in my head must've shown on my face, because Sam gave me the 'I know your lying' look.

"Okay Danny, now tell me what really happened." Sam said, now giving me the 'You're not going anywhere' look.

I sighed, she knew me WAY to well. I at least wanted to tell them on my own terms. Oh well, I opened my mouth and told them, "Nothing happened during the patrol, it's what happened before."

"Well what happened?" they both asked at the same time. I went full on explanation mode and described the whole event, from what I over-heard, to my thoughts, and my current theories about it. When I finished they were left blinking dumbly at me for a few minutes in shock.

'Well Danny, what are we going to do about it?" Tucker asked

Sam interrupted with, "I don't know about you, but if this was me I would kept this in the back of my mind and wait 'til I had more info on it."

I thought about what she said and inwardly agreed with her. "I think that's our best bet, so let's keep our eyes and ears open, okay?"

"You got it Danny!" they both said as we got ready to leave. We all left with our minds going over the information, and plans forming in our heads.

**DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP**

**_Two weeks later_**

Danny's POV

It had been a couple of weeks since I over heard my parents drop their facade, and if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have thought twice about all of the small slips ups I was now seeing. In fact I was now more confused on how I didn't notice before... Oh right, being half-ghost, ghost fighting, fighting Fruitloops that want to kill my Dad, marry my Mom, and make me his evil apprentice (Never going to happen). It actually felt normal for normal now. Man, now that I thought about, it my life was seriously screwed up and still is.

I'd been looking though the house for clues on three things: The first being who were my parents before Clockwork did what ever he did. The second was more important to me personally, and that was finding out who 'Harry' was. The worst part was that I felt like I should know him, like were meant to know one another, but didn't . Ugh! It was driving me insane! The third was what is MY connection to him. It might explain why I felt I should know him.

Two days ago, I decided to search through my parents' room and I actually did find something, but I didn't know what it meant. I found two boxes with cushions on the bottom, kind if like the ones at jewelry stores, but these were longer. Inside were two pieces of slender, ordinary looking wood, but i felt like something about them was special. Maybe it was just my imagination, but it felt like I should've known what they were. _Ugh! Stop thinking about it Fenton, you're just going to give yourself a headache._

I was currently on my bed resting from Skulker's latest attack. He didn't hit me, thankfully, but he did wear me out. **Tap tap tap**. I stopped tapping my foot to my inner beat when I heard my mom yell,"Kids come down here, it's time to tell you something."

This made me stop my thought process for a second, but then my questions about everything started to scream in my head, trying to be heard. But I mentally pushed them back into the mental safe I'd been keeping them in. I was getting out of my room, when my older sister, Jazz, walked past me, giving me a 'do you know what's going on?' look. I just shrugged and moved my arms in the universal 'you first' gesture. She rolled her eyes at me, but she did head down first. I mentally prepared myself for an explanation, because my gut told me it had to do with what I overheard two weeks ago. And my gut was NEVER wrong.

I subconsciously rubbed the lighting bolt shaped scar on my right hand. I'd had it ever since I could remember, but I never asked about it. Looking back now, I wonder why I hadn't. I'd always just shrugged it off, I mean was just a scar, nothing special about it. When we reached the living room, I saw my parents with the two boxes I found earlier._Okay Fenton, you're finally going to get answers._

Mom and Dad were looking at each other as Jazz and I sat down on the couch. We turned towards them as they began to speak.

"You're probably wondering why we called you here." We nodded and Mom continued, "Well we think it's time for you two to learn the truth. Our names aren't really Fenton. That's just an alias. Our real names are Lilith and James Potter, and your names are in fact Daniel Sirius Potter, and Jasmine Lilith Potter. We hid it this long, because, to put it bluntly, none of us should be alive."

I stared at them as they continued to explain. They told us about Harry James Potter, my twin brother (well sorta twin brother, we were born at the same time [July 31, 9:23. 03 PM] and the same parents, but on the different sides of the world), and about the fact that both of them, Harry, and I had magic. Then they got to describing the day they almost died, [Moldy-shorts* was now the top of my Fruitloops list, and Peter was now on my 'I don't care if you live or die' list], and how they met Clockwork on that day. Then about the day I born, when Clockwork bound my magic (which I admit made me a little mad) and the connection Harry and I shared. They described how I got my scar with a bunch of magical mumble jumble. By this time my head was starting to swim. It was only then they dropped the bomb: they KNEW I was half-ghost but had to pretend they didn't. The shock of that one was a bit much. As my world went black I heard, "Okay, that went well."

I woke up on my bed, and when I opened my eyes I saw Mom, Dad, and Jazz standing over me.

"Ugh...did anyone get the number on that train that hit me?" I asked, feeling like crap. Jazz just rolled her eyes again, and my parents just stared at me like I grew a second head. "What?" I asked.

"Daniel Sirius Potter, you wake up from passing out, and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is a bad joke?" my mom asked incredulously.

I smile sheepishly, "Well, when you've passed out as many times as I have from ghost fights, you get used to it pretty fast." My dad was currently trying not to laugh but was failing, BAD.

Mom just looked at me with a 'why me' look on her face, then turned to Jazz and told her,"Jazz, pack you and your brothers' suitcases. We need to pack for a trip to England, to get your other brother. We've already bought a summer home there. It also has a lab, so we can build a second ghost portal. But this time, the ON button goes on the outside." the last part was directed toward Dad.

I was about to respond to this when my scar started to burn like fire. I started to see visions and hear voices that didn't belong. I started to scream my lungs out, almost as loud as my wail, and then everything went black again.

When I woke up again later, Mom and Dad looked at me like they knew what was going on. But, the look in their eyes said that they really hoped they were wrong. HE was back, and there was nothing we could do but pack and leave for England.

* * *

******AN * on purpose as an insult**

******The clock is ticking for the ideas on the ghost-form costume for Harry. and if you haven't fingered out that the Danny Phantom part is AU while Harry Potter part is pretty much the same, Then you really need to watch more Danny. those who don't know Regan Storm hasn't happen yet and most of the episodes after that except for TUE and the episode with Undergrowth were Danny gets his ice powers though the training starts off a lot different and I will be putting up a separate story describing it. It will be called S********uscéptor which is Latin for protector.  
**


	3. Dropped in the Middle

'_Harry_' - Thoughts

_Harry_ - Flashback

(Harry)- modern thought on the flashback

* * *

**__****Number 4, Privet Drive; July 1st**

I was on my bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what I'd learned in the past year. I still couldn't believe that my parents were still alive. It was so much to take in, but still, why couldn't they came and get me? Didn't they care about me? I stopped myself from thinking anything else along those lines as I remembered the end of the of the Triwizard Tournament.

_Flashback_

_A newly reborn Voldemort raised his wand at me, but I was prepared for it. Using the sharp reflexes born and honed though Quidditch training, I flung myself behind the nearest marble headstone. 'Ew,' I thought as I realized that it was Voldemort's father gravestone. When I heard it crack, I sighed in relief. That meant the curse missed me._

_"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," said the sick, twisted Fruitloop in a soft cold voice that sent shivers up my spine. __(Wait, Fruitloop? Where did that come from? Never mind, but, it fit somehow)__. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry... come out and play, ... it will be quick... it might even be painless... I would not know... I have never died..."_

_I remained crouched behind the headstone just wishing to myself that I could turn invisible, but as I felt death marching towards me, I understood one thing. I sure as hell wasn't going to die like a sacred little kid. If I was going down, I was going down fighting like my parents, and I was NOT going to give in. I. AM. A. POTTER. And no Potter worth his wand would hide like a coward in the face of darkness incarnate._

_Before the Fruitloop could stick his nose-less, snakelike face around the headstone, I stood up and gripped my wand tightly in my hand. I put it out in front of me and threw myself around the headstone to face my arch-enemy. He was momentary stunned for a few milliseconds, but recovered quickly enough. We both cast our spells. I cast "Expelliarmus," the disarming jinx. The Fruitloop cast "Avada Kedavra,"the killing curse._

_What happened next was nothing short of magical. Our two spells met in midair and my wand started vibrating like one of those massage chairs. My hand seized up around it so I couldn't let go, and the beam that was connecting our wands had turned a bright, deep gold. My eyes followed the beam, and I saw that the Fruitloop was experiencing the same thing. I couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face._

_Then my feet lifted themselves off the ground. __(I would have thought it was bloody awesome if I wasn't so terrified.) __The Fruitloop and I were both three feet in the air, our wands still connected by the shining gold light. We were guided away from the tomb-stones by an unseen force, and both of us were dropped unceremoniously on a patch of ground clear of graves. The Death Eaters were shouting and running around like chickens with their heads cut off, asking Voldemort for instructions. __(Could these people EVER think for themselves?) __they closed around us and formed a circle. I stared at the Fruitloop's pet snake as it slithered at the heels of the Death Eaters. __(Why couldn't that Fruitloop have a normal pet, like a cat or something?) __Some of them were drawing their wands and pointing them at me, but the golden thread connecting our two wands splintered into about a thousand more beams. Somehow our wands remained connected though. Not that I was really paying attention, since I was too busy looking at the newly formed beams of light. I watched as the beams started to move on there own, arching high over us and crisscrossing until we looked like we were in a giant dome-shaped, butterfly net. Outside the dome was the Death Eaters still circled around us, though their cries were strangely muffled._

_"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to his followers. I was stunned to see his red eyes wide with astonishment as he kept trying to break the connection between my wand and his. In response, I held on more tightly so the main golden beam remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" He spoke again to his followers._

_Then every molecule of air filled with the most beautiful and unearthly music. It came from every thread of magic around us, and I instantly recognized it, for how could I ever forget Fawkes' song... the one thing that gave me hope in The Chamber of Secrets that I would come back alive. I felt as though the song was coming from inside of me, instead of from the golden dome... and it was a sound I associated with hope, piece, and Dumbledore. It felt like an old friend was whispering in my ear._

___**Don't break the connection.**_

_I know, I told the music, but after I did that Murphy's law took effect it became much harder to keep the connection going. My wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever, I felt like I was holding a live python… And that wasn't all. The beam that connected our wands changed too. It looked like beads of light were sliding back and forth across the gold stream. I felt my wand give a strong shudder as the light beads slid slowly and steadily towards my wand. As the beads got closer and closer, my wand got hotter and hotter. I suddenly felt like it could spontaneously combust at any second. As the bead got closer, my wand vibrated harder. I was sure that it wouldn't survive the contact. It already felt like it was going to shatter under my fingers._

_In the hopes of preventing my wand from blowing up, I concentrated every last particle of my mind on forcing the bead back toward Voldemort. My ears were full of the phoenix's song, my eyes were furious and fixed… and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a stop, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way towards Voldemort. Now it was his wand vibrating extra-hard, and I when I looked back at him, he looked astonished, almost scared…_

_One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. I didn't really understand why I was doing it, and I definly didn't know what it might achieve… but I now concentrated as I have never done in my life on forcing that small bead of light right back into Voldemort's wand… and slowly… very slowly… it moved along the golden thread… it trembled for a moment… and then it connected…_

_At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain… then [The Fruitloop's red eyes were wide with shock] a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished… the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail cut off … more shouts of pain… and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke… It was a head… now a chest and arms… the torso of Cedric Diggory._

_If I ever would have released my wand from shock, it would have been then, but instinct kept me clutching my wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though the thick gray ghost of Cedric Diggory emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort s wand, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel… and this shade of Cedric stood up, and looked up and down the golden thread of light, and spoke._

_"Hold on Harry," he said._

_His voice was distant and echoing. I looked at Voldemort and I saw his red eyes were still wide with shock… he had no more expected this than I had… and, very dimly I heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome… More screams of pain came from the wand… and then something else emerged from its tip… the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and torso… an old man I had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Cedric had done… and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to Cedric's, and surveyed Voldemort and me, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick…_

_"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did… You fight him, boy…"_

_But already, yet another head was emerging… and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a woman's… both my arms shaking with effort as I fought to keep my wand still, I saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring… The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes._

_"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like Cedric's as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Harry - don't let go!"_

_She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it… and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispering words of encouragement to me, and hissing words I couldn't hear to Voldemort. And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wand… Time stopped... I blinked, everything had stopped moving, not even the shadows that came out of the wand were, and the wands themselves were frozen like everything else._

_"This is sooo weird," I thought. I looked down at myself and saw something that made that moment the weirdest moment of my short life so far. I was wearing a necklace of some kind. It was rather clock-like and had a stylized CW embossed on it. I was just thinking about letting go of my wand when I heard._

_"I would not do that, young Harry," I nearly jumped out of my skin, I was so surprised, but seeing who told me that surprised me even more. The guy was FLOATING of all things, he had green skin, a staff, and a rich purple cloak__ (now that I think about it was Dumbledore's favorite color... maybe they know each other)__, red pupil-less eyes__ [in a non-evil way]__ with a scar near one of them._

_"Who are you, What are you, Why are you here?" I asked in rapid secession. My mind was reeling from everything that was happening right then._

_The being chuckled, and replied,"Curious boy, aren't you? Well, young Harry, my name is Clockwork, and I am an aspect or a ghost as you will. More specifically, the aspect of Time, and as to why I am here, I am here to save you like I did your parents thirteen years ago."_

_"YOU'RE LYING" I yelled, not believing it. My parents were dead, not saved. Who was he to lie about their fate?_

_The ghost, or aspect, or whatever he called himself just looked at me sadly and said,"I know you don't believe me," (I snorted) "but everything I said is true. Do you want proof?"_

_I looked at him, the twinkle in his red eyes reminded me of Professor Dumbledore's and with that realization, I started to trust him a little more. I stated," Okay, prove it if you can."__(very stupid thing to say to anyone who reminds you of Dumbledore)_

_He smiled and his eyes twinkled brighter. I watched as he floated over to Voldemort's wand and carefully touched it with his staff. The result was instantaneous, the wands started to move forward in time, but at much faster rate then before. Then a head appeared and the rest of the body quickly followed. When the body came out completely, another followed right after. When he took off his staff, the wands stopped moving forward._

_He then took out two semi-transparent necklaces, that looked liked the one I was wearing currently. As he got ready to place them on the shadows, I looked closely at them, at first they seemed to be my parents, but when I took an even closer look I noticed some small differences. The woman, had a squarer face, and a smaller nose then my mom. The man had higher cheekbones, a more rounded face, and a nose that was a little bit bigger then my Dad's._

_He then took out two semi-transparent necklaces that looked a lot like the one I was wearing currently. As he got ready to place them on the shadows, I looked at them. At first they seemed to be my parents, but when I looked closely, I noticed some small differences. The woman, had a squarer face, and a smaller nose then my mom. The man had higher cheekbones, a more rounded face, and a nose that was a little bit bigger then my dad's._

_When Clockwork placed the two necklaces on the shadows, they unfroze and started moving. The first thing they did was look down at themselves, and I saw a ghost of a smile form on their faces when they saw the necklaces. They looked up and gazed around as if searching for something. Then they saw Clockwork, they got huge grins and said in unison,"Hey Clockwork."_

_Clockwork smiled and stated,"Good evening, Madeline and Jack, I see death hasn't dampened your spirits."_

_The woman, Madeline said,"Of course not, we chose to replace Lily and James Potter. I was dying anyway, so for me at least, Voldemort did me a favor by killing me. It was a lot less painful to die of the Killing Curse than of brain cancer."_

_The knowledge made my head spin. Mom, and Dad are alive and everyone thought they were dead because these two people gave up their lives in their place! I called out in a lower voice now,"Sir, Will Mom and Dad come looking for me?"_

_"Of course Harry, the only reason they haven't done so already is because I told them not to, due to the fact Lily needed to complete her research. When the research is compete, not only will she come to find you but she will have gained valuable insight on the nature of the Killing Curse, so people can create a shield against it." Clockwork stated._

_I looked at him, "You know already, don't you?"_

_His grin got bigger, "That's right, but I can't tell people directly. I can only give a person the right clues and take them to the right path, but it is up to them to follow it. Your Mother is one of the brightest witches of her age. You know, that's why I gave her the clues, and not someone else. Now Harry, we are wasting time. Now quickly break the connection and go to Cedric Diggory's body. Grab the Triwizard cup on the way. When you get there, hold on to the body and the cup at the same time, and I will take off your Time Medallion. When I am finished altering the Death Eaters' and Voldemort's memories, I will restart time and the Portkey will activate, sending you back to school. Just to let you know, your parents should show up on or before your birthday. They're bringing a surprise as well._

_"Uh, didn't you just say you can't tell people stuff directly?" I asked surprised at the quickness and upfront-ness of the orders._

_"I am in a hurry Harry. I can only keep time frozen for so long before The Observers notice and I would prefer to keep them in the dark about this," Clockwork said in a very annoyed tone_

_"Why?" I asked, curious about who would make him act like this._

_"Because they're annoying, and they get on my nerves. That's all I'm going to say," He spoke in a no-nonsense tone that almost sounded like Aunt Petunia._

_I nodded. That tone practically screamed "get going!" I started to do as I was told. I..._

_End Flashback_

***Crash* **I jumped and my ears turned to the noise.

"Daniel Sirius Fenton be careful with that lab equipment!" I snickered, someone is in trouble, but the voice is familiar and I wonder briefly why the boy's middle name matches my godfather's name, Sirius Black.

"Sorry Mom, I'll pick up, don't worry," I heard a young male voice say in an American accent. Curious about what was going on, I got up and went to my window. What I saw surprised me.

The street in front of the house was packed with moving trucks, someone was moving into the house across the street. The one that had stood empty since before I was born. I was a little curious about this. It wasn't everyday you got new people in Little Whinging. I wondered if it's possible to go out and talk, or listen to them, but in order to pass I would have to be invisible... UGH! I can't believe I forgot about the Invisibility Cloak.

I found my school trunk and dug through it. I found my Invisibility Cloak under my copy of _"____A History of Magic,__" _and I put it on just as I heard my Aunt's shrill voice call out to my Uncle about our new neighbors. I opened my door carefully and slipped out quickly and quietly. I slowly tiptoed down the hall to the stairs. I held my breath and pressed myself against the wall as Uncle Vernon walked up the staircase loudly complaining about... well everything from the movers to me. Hmm, I'd never heard him say so many words in one go, he must have needed to vent. Then I rushed down the staircase as fast as I could while still making no noise, and I was out the door in a flash.

Outside was a mess. With the moving boxes everywhere and the two moving vans, it was like a small maze... and was that an armored car? I navigated the maze in the direction of the house, and as I went through, I saw the insides of the boxes. The contents looked like they belonged in a mad scientist's lab. There were beakers of pretty much every size, gun-like objects with glowing green goop in them, and various other devices that would make Mr. Weasley jump for joy.

I got through it all rather quickly, and I reached the door only to discover a rather large man in an kill-me-orange spandex jumpsuit arguing with the movers. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing at the sight. After I got myself under control, I started to paying attention to what they were saying.

"You're finished unloading, so can you please leave? We can do the rest ourselves,"the large man said.

"Mr. Fenton, it is against company legislation to leave without finishing everything, as I've told you three times already," said an exasperated mover man.

The newly revealed Mr. Fenton said, "I'm sorry, but a lot of our equipment is highly sensitive. I'd be much more comfortable if you'd leave it to me and my family."

"Okay, okay, you've made your point. Just don't tell our company that we did this."

"Of course we won't, now get moving so we can do our part," Mr. Fenton said. At this I decided to take a closer look at Mr. Fenton. At first he reminded me of the shade of the person who replaced Dad when Voldemort attacked. It made me suspicious, but the closer I looked, the more that didn't seem right. "That's not Mr. Fenton," I thought and with that the illusion disappeared. I saw a much fatter version of my Dad. "That's odd, still doesn't confirm anything though," I thought

When the mover left, "Mr. Fenton" went inside his house and I followed close behind. I slipped in front when he turned around to close the door. After he closed the door he headed towards the staircase (probably to get his family), we both heard a voice yell, "Danny come back here!" The Danny in question was running as fast as his legs could carry him down the stairs and away from the voice's owner.

He called out, "Quick Dad hide me! Mom's trying to put MAKE-UP on my scar!" His voice matched the male voice from earlier, so I took a closer look at him so I could put a face with the voice. What I saw surprised me. He was a teen around my age, and he looked like he could be my brother, or twin. He had the same messy black-hair, and his face matched mine (minus the scar on my forehead, glasses, and green eyes) and when I looked down at his hands I noticed something that made me give a small gasp. He had a scar, one that looked exactly like mine on the back of his left hand. "This is too weird," I thought to myself. But at least I knew what he was talking about. "Maybe I could hide my scar with make-up too." Somehow, I could feel my spirits raise at the thought of hiding my stupid scar.

"Mr. Fenton" looked at Danny and said, "Now, Son I know you don't want to," Danny snorted, "but you have to do this. If anyone sees that scar before we're ready to reveal the truth, there would be a lot of questions that we can't answer right now. No one should see it until we get in contact with Dumbledore and after Lily hexes him for leaving your brother with your aunt... well if we can get in contact with him before you and your brother's birthday, she won't do it, but anyway I'll make it up to you later if you do this now. And I have a favor to ask. I heard about the pranks you did at school," The boy paled considerably, "NO, NO your not in trouble for it. I am actually proud of them," The boy looked confused, "No don't give me that look. When I went to Hogwarts, I was one of the biggest pranksters in the school with my best friends Remus, Sirius, and Peter(he spat out the last name). We also became illegal Animagi to help Remus on the Full moon. I'm a Stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter(again spat out) is a Rat, in more ways then one. But anyway, I want you to pull a prank on your aunt and uncle. I can't do it because Clockwork's bound mine and Lily's magic until you and your brother turn 15. And I know your magic's bound too, but you're good at doing pranks with out it, so please."

"Bloody Hell! That was my DAD! He had to be, only Sirius, my dad, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Peter know that 3/4ths of The Marauders are Illegal Animagi. So Danny is my brother... MERLIN I HAVE A BROTHER! Oh crap, I hope he likes me! But is my brother(Merlin, this will take some getting used to) a Prankster like dad was?... Wait dumb question..." I thought until my thoughts became incoherent. My last coherent thought before my brain shut down was "At least now I know the surprise Clockwork was talking about" despite the turmoil my inner battle was causing me, it was unknown to my newly discovered family in front of me, and their conversation went on unhindered.

"Alright Dad, you win," Danny sighed, "but you own me big, letting me prank my sister big. I'll let Mom put make-up on me, but pranking my Aunt and Uncle... (Danny grinned evilly) I'm not sure I even had to ask, but my idea requires you to blast them with an ecto-gun when they run out, got it?"

Dad nodded his head in agreement and Danny went slowly back up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back down the stairs, and went out the door. By then I was slightly more aware of the situation, but I was still frozen to the spot. I watched Dad bring stuff from the yard inside the house and I saw him bring out one of those gun-like objects I saw earlier. It must've been the Ecto-gun my brother (still odd to think) was talking about. I still wish I could see Mom, and the sister my brother mentioned, but a high pitched scream brought me out of my frozen state and I ran to the nearest window and Dad took aim.

Outside I saw my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin running like there was no tomorrow.. well my Aunt was running the other two were waddling. Then, I watched as a glowing flying clump of goo the color of a killing curse flew at my legal guardians. It hit it's targets and the screaming became louder as they became covered in the green substance. I watched as they they crammed into their car and drove away. It was so funny, but I knew after something like that I couldn't keep my cover up much longer. I walked out the open door and I passed by Danny outside as I headed back to my Aunt's house.

As I walked back to the house under the cloak, my mind was reeling, and my lungs were bursting with barely contained laughter. That was hilarious! And Dad's add on made it so much sweeter! Who knew Green goo could come in handy?

When I got to the door, I took a quick peak inside. What I saw made my jaw drop. I knew Danny pranked our aunt and uncle, don't get me wrong, but this was worthy of the Weasley Twins. Everything was covered in a thin layer of solid ice from the floor to the furniture. It left me wondering, how did he do it without magic? I went up the staircase slowly to avoid slipping on the ice and went to my room, laughing whole-heartedly.

When I got to my room, I sat down to write letters to Sirius, Ron, and Hermione to explain what I learned last year and just now. I also wanted to tell them about the prank Danny did, Dad's add-on, and I wanted to ask Sirius what he thought of me eavesdropping on the people I know now as my parents, brother, and big sis. Lastly, I put a request in Sirius's letter for him to tell Dumbledore that, for some reason, my brother had the same scar as me. The difference was that his was on the back of his hand. I wanted to know how it was possible if he wasn't even there when Voldemort attacked. When I finished the letters, I gave them to Hedwig to send to my friends and godfather (I wondered how he would take the news of my brother being named after him) After that I sat on my bed to wait.

* * *

**Sorry this was late, I got distracted by good stories that I wanted to read, and summer started so I went swimming so sorry and I got a new game for my B-day which is on the 17th of July that I wanted to play and my mom is making me find a job so sorry.**

**Uga FINALLY Harry's final Ghost-Form is... *Drum Rolls***

**A HASMAT Suit that is a mix between Danny and Dani's suits (two pieces but no weird cuts OR skin showing)**

**Ruby red boots and Gloves(not attached to suit)**

**Main body Black with a White stripe on the left side of the Pants part and white belt**

**Symbol - Emerald Green oval with a Gold HP outlined in black to make it 3D looking and the HP is the same one in the movies**

**Snow-white Hair and glowing Sliver eyes (gold goggles for his eyes if you want him still be legally blind) I picked Sliver not Blue because I didn't want him to look like Jack Frost**

**If you want you can draw Harry in ghost form just send me a PM and a link so I can comment and if you do a good job I MIGHT make it the cover art to incress the likely hood draw Danny in ghost form as well with the wands but I will need to do wand research because Harry's wand won't work as well as it used to so he needs a second core in his, and Danny needs a wand, period**

**Now big Questions time**

**1) Do you want Harry to have perfect vision in ghost form or will he need the goggles**

**2) Ghost form Scar or No Scar (Harry's Horcox is destroyed by becoming half-ghost and Danny getting his Magic unlocked)**

**3) When should Danielle come to become sable and should she join Hogwarts afterwords**

**Just to let you I maybe on long Hindus, I am trying to go in to Job Core and there is really not a lot of free time I am going to have if i get in but I will NEVER abandon this story it just be slower on the update, but next chapter is probably the one you all be waiting for Harry meets Danny for real and no cloke between them this time and the powers are relised and expect alot of embersing intagble moments.**


End file.
